El destino no se puede cambiar
by Effie-Kaligaris
Summary: Chap 2. Pacto entre las chicas para cnseguir a los merodeadores. K pasaria si ahora James empieza a sentir algo fuerte x Lily y la besara? Seguro k ellos no se lo ocultarian al mundo? Sirius y esa chica q le vuelve loco...Ahora comienza lo bueno! rr pleas
1. Desde el principio

**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que conozcáis es mío, no me pagan por escribir (ya me gustaría), sólo lo hago por queme gusta.

Capítulo 1- Desde el principio

Todo empezó cuando una chica llamada Effie Kaligaris llegó a Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería. Effie era una chica alta, pelo largo y dorado con las puntas rizadas. Tenia los ojos color miel y una piel morenita (N/A: si hay que describirse hay que ponerse guapísima…aunque mi carácter es el mismo...jeje). Ella lo había dejado todo en el mundo muggle, todo lo que le importaba: su familia, sus amigos y a un novio al que adoraba. Mejor dicho a un ex-novio al que decidió dejar para empezar desde cero en el mundo de la magia, un mundo desconocido para ella desde entonces…

Llevaba unos días en el colegio y todo parecía normal. Effie no solía hablar con mucha gente, pero sabía bien quienes eran las populares, Enxal, Xiobela y Lansi, la última era compañera de habitación de ella. Effie se pasaba el DIA en la biblioteca aunque no adoraba estudiar, pero tenía que preparar unas clases de transformaciones e historia de la magia.

Estaba ella tan tranquila estudiando las transformaciones cuando un chico se le acercó. Era alto, moreno con el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta un poco mas de las orejas, ojos negros y labios carnosos, estaba fuerte y muy potente (todo hay que decirlo), era guapo, por no decir muy guapo y Effie tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la baba. Definitivamente era espectacular y a ella le empezó a gustar aquel mundo nuevo.

Para el asombro de la chica este se acerco a ella y con un tono arrogante y peculiar le habló:

- Buenas… ¿que tal? no quería interrumpirte pero he visto k hace frío… y no se estabas temblando… y llevo una chaqueta encima por si tienes frío…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en la boca.

Antes de que Effie pudiera decir nada el chico se sacó el jersey (que disimuladamente Effie había visto como se lo ponía minutos antes) y dejo al descubierto unos brazos musculosos y una camiseta interior blanca de asas. El chico estaba sudando y Effie no pudo contener la risa. El chico no se lo podía creer aquella monada de chica se estuviera riendo de el, y ella para no dejarle más aturdido de lo que estaba le contesto:

- Perdona, es que no sabes diferenciar entre una chaqueta y un jersey?- la chica volvió a reír.

- ¿Perdón?- él no sabia como reaccionar

-¿No me has oído?- Effie era conocida en su ciudad por su fuerte carácter- bueno da igual te lo explicare como a los niños pequeños, haber me preguntaba si estabas desequilibrado mentalmente? Vamos lo digo por que si estoy en tirantes en pleno mes de septiembre acabando el verano pero con calor, estas sudando , lo cual yo diría que no tienes mucho frío, y hace un momento he visto como te volvías a poner el jersey…- eso hizo que el chico se ruborizara- pero si tu quieres insistir en que hace frío…hijo mio no te voy a llevar la contraria-Effie se levanto un poco de la silla y le susurro al oído- pero te aconsejaría de que no llevases puesto el jersey por el castillo o desentonaras un poco, pero vamos es mi opinión…- y se volvió a sentar.

Él no sabía como reaccionar, era la primera vez que una desconocida le dejaba en cuadros y como le gustaban los desafios lo volvió a intentar:

- Ah! Claro mujer era una broma… pero bueno no nos han presentado. Soy Sirius Black, un chico de séptimo curso y simpático y atractivo…jejeje-se rió alegremente como si a la chica le hubiera echo gracia también.

- Ya lo creo…-dijo Effie en un susurro para que Sirius no la oyera, pero siguió mas alto para que esta vez si la comprendiera- tu no tienes abuela, verdad?

- Que graciosa que eres... además de guapa-Sirius no se cansaba de ligar nunca- pero bueno ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

Mientras le formulaba esa pregunta, Effie empezaba a recoger sus libros de la mesa. Se levanto y le susurro algo al oído con una voz sensual y picarona:

- No te lo he dicho, axial que usa tus recursos mister atractivo-sin abuela por que no seré yo quien te lo diga…- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Effie era de Gryffindor lo cual se dirigió a su sala común. Desgraciadamente Sirius no la siguió como ella pretendía, aunque lo encontró más tarde ligando con otra chica, que no era ni más ni menos que Lansi Berstone.

Lansi era una chica realmente guapa, muy morenita de piel, ojos marrones oscuros, pelo largo con un pequeño flequillo y con distintas mechas rubias repartidas por el pelo pero que todavía se veía su color natural. Era alta y delgadita y tenía un buen cuerpo, pero era una creída y estúpida niñita de papá y mamá que se creía la reina.

Entonces Effie lo entendió todo, aquel chico, Sirius era un ligón de primera (ya que Lansi no se codeaba con gente de "ultima clase" para ella) así que aquel chico que había intentado ligar con ella en la biblioteca (aunque sus tácticas eran penosas) solo la quería vete tu a saber para que, aunque si le hubieran preguntado diez minutos antes hubiera puesto las manos a que la había mirado distinta que a las otras chicas, o al menos que a Lansi, que ya era decir por que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Effie no le importaba nada a Sirius y por eso en aquel instante se prometió que no seria una más de la lista de Black. No lo volvió a ver hasta una semana mas tarde.

Iba acompañado de los merodeadores, que eran como se hacían llamar, que resultaron ser los típicos chicos buenorros por los que todas las chicas del colegio están locas y aun mas si son de 7º curso ya que son los mayores.

Los otros cuatro chicos que lo acompañaban eran: James Potter el capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que solo es superable por su ego.

James era igual de guapo que Sirius o incluso más, era el más ligón a parte de Sirius y uno de sus mejores amigos. Era alto con ojos negros y pelo negro, a capa y alborotado que parecía que no se había peinado, llevaba gafas y estaba muy fuerte gracias a los entrenamientos.

Después estaba Remus Lupin, el mas sensato y menos creído de los 5. Aunque si lo fuera no se le podría replicar por que estaba como un tren igual a los otros dos merodeadores. Era uno de los más altos del grupo y delgadito, rubio y de unos ojazos verdes impresionantes que se distinguían a kilómetros. También estaba cuadrado físicamente.

También estaban con ellos, Peter PettIgrew y Brian Leone. Peter era mas gordito que los demás y bajito pero de alguna manera iba con ellos, con los merodeadores.

En cambio Brian era todo un bombón., era alto con el pelo más o menos como James pero tirando al estilo pijo con el flequillo fashion (es que Brian era de familia muggle) y con el pelo negro, ojos azules y unos labios preciosos, tanto k desearías…También tenia un culo que era... bueno eran los chicos mas guapos del colegio. (N/A: quiero dejar claro que Peter no sale casi nada ya que no me cae muy bien y Brian esta más bueno y se merece salir más).

Effie se quedó pensativa mirándolos hasta que alguien la interrumpió:

- Espero que no este mirando a los SNESNC (solo nuestro ego supera nuestro cuerpo).

- ¿Cómo?- Effie se había quedado en shock.

- Oh! Perdona, te he molestado?-respondió la chica amablemente.

- No, no, si no estaba haciendo nada importante-le respondió Effie con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas sola?-

- Si, es que soy nueva y no conozco a mucha gente.

- ¿que eres de familia muggle?

- Si, ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

- Es que soy medio vidente- y las chicas se empezaron a reír, tan fuerte, que llamaron la atención de los merodeadores que segundos después volvieron a sus cosas.

- Jejeje, soy Lily Evans-y se dieron dos besos

- Yo soy Effie Kaligaris

- ¿griega?

- Si, Lily nunca te han dicho que eres sorprendente…?

- Si, bueno, me van a nombrar prefecta pero no se lo digas a nadie por que, ves a ese de allí-dijo Lily señalando con un dedo a James- es premio-anual-Potter-egocéntrico-machomen y no le gustaría saber que seguramente yo también lo sea. El otro día Dumbledore me pidió que me lo pensara y que le respondiera pero yo no creo que le diga que si sabes…

- ¿No has pensado que poca tranquilidad le darías Potter? Aunque yo no tengo nada en contra de el… por lo contrario, me parece muy mono…

En ese momento Lily se levanto eh izo una postura con las manos en forma de cruz y dijo en alto, pero no lo suficiente para que se enterara todo el mundo sino solo Effie:

- Sal de ella Demonio-Potterino, no Eff, ¿te puedo llamar Eff, no?- Eff asintió-Eff por dios libérate de el! Que no te atrapen los merodemonios… si te atrapan nunca podrás volver a llevar tu color de pelo original ya que las barbies superestar que los acompañan te teñirán de rubia platino y ya serás reconocida como LA BARBIE GRIEGA!- las dos chicas no pudieron parar de reírse en un buen rato.

- Eres la caña Lily, jejeje, creo que nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien juntas…-y volvió a reírse.

- Creo que si Eff, hay pero ahora me temo que me tengo que ir a la clase de runas, pero nos vemos mas tarde y hablamos.- se dieron dos besos

- Muy bien ya hablaremos, adiós.- y se despidieron con la mano mientras Lily se alejaba.

La verdad es que Lily era una chica realmente guapa, pelirroja de pelo largo y con un cuerpo de infarto aunque no se podía apreciar por la ropa que llevaba. Lily no era una chica popular y con ello era feliz, se divertía en el anonimato hasta que la nombraran premio anual. Los ojos de Lily eran también espectaculares, un verde esmeralda precioso, Effie se sentía orgullosa y afortunada de conocer a Lily y a tenerla como amiga, se lo iba a pasar realmente bien en este primer y ultimo curso.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno, mi historia! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡¡¡Decírmelo en los reviews!


	2. La pandilla crece

**Disclaimer:** hola! Quería decir algo que no había dicho en el primer capitulo…jejeje, haber, este es mi primer fic y por favor toda la gente que lo lea me deje reviews que me mola leerlos y contestar. En cuanto a los personajes que conozcáis son de Rowling, pero los demás son personajes míos! Si encontráis parentesco con las protagonistas de otros fic, puede que sea de mis amigas, sino… lo siento! No fue a posta.

_Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mis merodeadoras…que las quiero mucho! Las amo mis niñas, también a mis felines! Y por ultimo a mis niñas de villa que las echo de menos a todas!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO 2- LA PANDILLA CRECE**

Después todo cambio. Conoció a mucha más gente, que Lily le presentaba y detestaba ir entre clase y clase y encontrarse con las ex o ligues de Sirius. Solo oía hablar de los merodeadores y eso la ponía realmente mala. Otra cosa que tenía en común con Lily era que odiaban a los merodeadores de cierta manera un tanto especial. Lily había tenido varios encontronazos con James pero nada grave para que se acordara de ella, aunque Lily lo prefería así. El tiempo transcurría y Lily y Effie se hacían cada vez mas amigas. Pero los últimos días no se encontraba especialmente bien gracias a la novia número 6 de esta semana de Sirius. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y la cosa se tranquilizaba hasta un lunes, que Effie llego a su cuarto y tenia una grande montada. En el cuarto se encontraban sus 2 compañeras totalmente descontroladas. Lansi Berstone estaba devolviendo babosas por la boca y Paulin Flanch que era una chica delgadita estaba mas gorda que una vaca, estaba flotando como un globo por toda la habitación y parecía un dálmata por que su piel morenita ahora era blanca con manchas negras lo cual resultaba gracioso mirarla y difícil no reírse.

-¿Qué caray miras niña estupida?- le dijo Lansi, entre babosa y babosa, muy bordemente

-nada, nada. Solo contaba cuantas babosas hembras y cuantas macho te salían por la boca, pero ten cuidado no vaya ser que se junten y te salgan travéstis, tu a lo tuyo… jejeje- le contesto Eff entre risas

- eres una niñata insolente…tu no sabes con quien te estas metiendo…

-si que lo se y no me das miedo, aunque ya se por que te salen bichos por la boca…hay que lavarse mas los dientes…que al final uno se puede encontrar de todo en esta vida…jejeje

Lansi estaba a punto de soltar una barbaridad por la boca cuando el globo de su amiga le estampo en la cabeza. Paulin rebotó y volvió a salir disparada en dirección al techo y Lansi resbaló y cayó en el charco de babosas que había debajo de ella. En ese momento entro la profesora McGonagall, cerro la puerta con un portazo, las pupilas las tenía dilatadas.

-20 puntos menos para Griffindor, y ahora y si es tan amable de salir señorita Kaligaris…

Eff dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Escucho miles de gritos y entre ellos distinguió los contrahechizos. Minutos después se volvió a abrir la puerta y McGonagall mando a Eff que entrara.

- quiero que sepáis que estoy harta de vuestras discusiones axial que he rehecho las listas de las habitaciones. Las señoritas Berstone y Flanch se Irán a dos distintas mientras que la señorita Kaligaris tendrá tres nuevas compañeras.

-perdone profesora, ¿como que van a ser tres?- pregunto Eff inocentemente

- por que sencillamente la chica que falta en esta cama es la señorita Saline Boxtown que tiene que llegar de intercambio de beuxbatons en unos días y espero que no tengas ningún problema con ella.

-tranquila profesora, ya vera como no. Y ¿cuando ha dicho que tendré a mis nuevas compañeras?

-dentro de una hora- y dicho esto, ordeno a las chicas que recogieran todo y la acompañaran.

Eff bajo a la sala común a estudiar historia de la magia y cuando subió de nuevo al cuarto al cuarto ya había dos nuevos baúles al final de las camas.

En ese mismo instante entro por la puerta Lily acompañada de otra chica.

-¡Lily!- grito Eff con una sonrisa en la boca

-¡Eff! Jejeje, cuando me lo propuso la profesora McGonagall acepte en seguida- dicho esto se fundieron en un abrazo y se pusieron a saltar.

-Mira Eff, esta es la otra chica que comparte cuarto con nosotras. Se llama Will Lane y sus compañeras eran igual de insoportables que las tuyas.

-ah bueno, entonces no te preocupes, ya eres de las nuestras. Yo soy Effie Kaligaris-se dieron dos besos- que sepas que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras.

-gracias, creo que me lo voy a pasar bien-dijo Will con una sonrisa en la boca.

Will era una chica resultona, con nada mas verla notabas que era guapísima, tenía una cara fina, era morena de piel y sus ojos eran rasgados y negros. El pelo largo, liso y negro que le llegaba por la cintura era precioso. Ella era de constitución fina y se notaba en esas largas y delgaduchas piernas que lucia con esa minifalda que llevaba. También llevaba puesto una camiseta roja que hacia juego con las bailarinas rojas que llevaba y conjuntaban con la falda negra que iba a juego con su turbante negro. Lily en cambio llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros anchos que se ajustaban a su pequeña cintura pero la cual no se apreciaba porque era tapada por una camiseta enorme que le cubría hasta el culo. La camiseta era morada con letras y abierta de cuello. Dejaba al aire uno de sus hombros (cosa la que extrañaba a Eff) y se podía ver una tira del sujetador, negra. Llevaba unas deportivas. El pelo recogido en dos coletas bajas con gomas moradas que hacían juego con la camiseta. Eran las 6 de la tarde y hacia un sol esplendido, raro ya que por la mañana había echo un frio irresistible(N/A: cosa también demasiada rara ya que están en principios de septiembre y en esas fechas todavía suele hacer calor, aunque en Howgarts todo es posible y el clima cambia como le da la gana). Eff sudaba con el jersey de cuello gordo que llevaba puesto. Decidió cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones piratas vaqueros y un top un poco escotado de color negro. Llevaba también unas sandalias de dedo negras que se puso para combinar y el pelo largo, dorado y ondulado lo dejo suelto con una pequeña orquilla negra que se oponía en que el pelo cayera en la cara de la muchacha.

Las chicas iban a bajar las escaleras cuando a Eff se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de bajar las escaleras hacia atrás, como no Eff fue la primera en tropezar y caerse de culo aunque algo amortiguo la caída.

-mierda…oye que suelo mas blandito, ¿no?- e intento palpar el suelo pero se encontró con la barriga dura de alguien.

-¿Solo tienes que ser tu?- Lily había puesto mala cara

-hola patricia- dijo james de debajo de Effie- sino te importa-volvió a decir esta vez dirigiéndose a Eff y empujándola del culo para levantarla

-ey pervertido tócale en culo a tu madre…-Eff se levanto y james detrás de ella, se ajusto las gafas y se dirigió a Lily

-podías aconsejarle a tus amigas que miraran hacia adelante, patricia

-dos cosas,1º yo no les aconsejo a tus amigos que se compren un cerebro nuevo que el que tienen ya esta caducado y 2º no me llamo patricia.

-¿Lorena?

-no

-¿Jessica?

-no

¿lindsay?

-no

-¿saturnina? Joder lily yo que coño se como te llamas…-james abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió…-Lily…ves tarde o temprano me acordaría…

-que listo Potter, venga ahora vete cómprate la media neurona que te falta y alomejor llegas a una neurona y con eso ya podrás de recordar el nombre de las personas…aunque siento decirte que el alceimer es degenerativo…lo siento-Eff se le había adelantado a meterse con Potter, era una afición que a Lily se le daba muy bien pero que compartía con Eff, le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda a James y bajaron a hacia la sala común. James no sabía como reaccionar, unas chicas le habían dejado mal, pero no unas cualquieras, Lily y sus amigas…

Ellas abajo en la sala ya no sabían que hacer. Habían dado una vuelta y habían vuelto a subir, decidieron volver a subir a la habitación y no encontrarse con los merodeadores.

Esa noche no se durmió y todas contaron lo que sentían y pensaban, tenían que desahogarse. Parecían tres tontas hablando de los chicos que le gustaban o que les parecían guapos. Lily, Will y Effie parecían distintas por fuera pero en el fondo eran iguales, atrevidas y con carácter fuerte aunque con un punto débil, los merodeadores.

-Si, ya se que sale con unas cuantas pero no tanto como James-comentaba Will

-¿tiene que salir precisamente ese nombre?

-venga Lily a nosotras no nos engañas, a ti te mola James

-si, Eff tanto como una patada en el culo… pero si es una pesadilla, un dolor de cabeza…espero que se eche novia ya…además no hablábamos de James sino de otro…

-bueno si, hombre… no desde luego no es tan mujeriego…como…

-¡cállate! Ni lo nombres. Bueno eso, haber yo lo conozco desde primero y es bastante maduro para los 17 años.

- si solo hace falta con mirarte a ti, tienes los mismos y solo piensas en comer chocolate- Eff recibió un cojinazo por parte de Lily- espera… ¿has dicho desde que lo conozco? ¿Y no me lo has presentado?- la que se llevo el cojinazo ahora fue Lily.

-¡Oh Eff! Pensaba que a ti el que te molaba era Sirius

-¡Sirius Black! Menudo personaje…aunque no se quien será peor si él o si…

- ¿Qué pasa que si no lo nombráis reventáis? Aunque James sin duda es pero…es que ese tío…es mas egocéntrico que el papa el día de su cumpleaños.

-sabes… le podemos componer una canción…-dijo Eff pensativa- _James, buen partido…aunque creído…juega con las chicas…va de listillo…pero con Lily no podrá…pues lo humillara…aunque el amor que siente ella…lo guardara…_-pronto se callo por que Lily casi la ahoga con una almohada.

-¿decías algo Will?- Lily cambiaba el tema.

-si ¿creéis que tengo alguna posibilidad con el?

-Pues sinceramente no lo se, el año pasado estuvo saliendo con Xiobela y que yo sepa años anteriores con Eli.

-¿Eli? Que Eli, yo no conozco a ninguna Eli- dijo Eff

-Claro que no, como que ya no esta aquí. Yo me llevaba con ella era súper maja, lo que pasa es que es 2 años mayor que nosotros, se fue… pues, haber el año pasado ya no estaba. Ahora que nosotros tenemos 17 ella tendrá unos…19. La verdad hace que no la veo, es una pena por que era muy amiga de ella, además se querían mucho… ¡pero esto ni mu! Que sino Remus me mata, creo que no lo saben ni los merodeadores… así que ya sabéis, nada de nada.

-¡que fuerte me parece! Bueno creo que tengo una idea…

-¡oh dios mio!

-¿Qué te pasa Lily?- le preguntó Will preocupada

Lily cogió a Eff por la cabeza y empezó a pasarle la mano aplastándole los cabellos dorados.

-¡Mi niña piensa! ¡Mi niña piensa!- Will comenzó a reírse- esto es un milagro de dios… y yo pensando que tendría que ayudar toda la vida a esa neurona que tiene…

Eff se escapó de las garras de Lily

-bueno voy a explicar mi idea, haber Lily "odia a James", a ti, Will, te mola Remus… y yo siento debilidad por Sirius.

-muy bien Eff, tu una, yo dos, y con Will hacemos tres… ¿te pongo un pin a la inteligencia?- dijo Lily

-no me has dejado terminar,-le echo una mirada de " vuelve a interrumpirme y mueres" a Lily y ella le sonrió- vale tengo pensado, que ellos nunca se han enamorado…bueno Remus es la excepción… así que nosotras podíamos ser ellas…-como Lily iba a abrir la boca enseguida hablo -de las que se enamoren Lily, de las que se enamoren, aun que ya se que tu no quieres eso… hay déjalo, si tu quieres puedes hacerle la vida imposible.- todas sonrieron

-creo que es una buena idea pero creo que nos acabaremos enamorando nosotras antes que ellos.

- Will no seas ceniza, antes me tiro rió abajo…además si quieres dilo por ti que yo no caeré en las garras de Potter nunca.

-Venga Lily… ¿enserio? Nos lo vas a negar… ¿a nosotras?

-perdóneme usted, señorita catedrática de la ciencia oculta, que no me acordaba que fuiste tu quien adivino el numero de la bonoloto…

-¿bonoque?-Will se extrañaba

-nada, nada, déjalo, Lily… ¿decías que tengo razón?

-bueno, vale, en primero me gustaba…-Eff la miraba y fruncía el ceño- vale segundo…, tercero…cuarto… ¿quinto?...sexto… ¡y ya! Este año no me gusta… ¡que no! creo que no.

-bueno mientras Lily pasa por el circuito de la duda hay que poner una fecha limite… vamos para que se enamoren… ¿que tal el baile de Halloween?-Eff estaba inspirada esa noche

-vale lo que queráis… ¿pero no perderemos nada?

-¿pues si te parece poco los hombres de nuestras vidas?

-pero Lils te podemos enviar una cesta de navidad

-si por favor Will, pero sin caviar que engorda…

Todos echaron a reír, se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus respectivas camas. Tenían pocas horas para dormir y tenían que estar frescas y bellas para mañana, que tenían que conquistar a los merodeadores, aunque no seria fácil.

-------------------------------------CONTESTACIÓN REVIEWS--------------------------------

_Me hubiera gustado que me mandarais mas reviews pero bueno, con mas tiempo espero que me lleguen mas!_

BRIDGET-MOONY_: amor! Que bien que seas la primera! Yo también te quiero mucho y me encanta tu fic! Sigue poniendo capítulos! Que me has enganchado! Manda mas reviews mientras vayas leyendo los capis que me hace feliz! Un besote!_

ELY-BARCHU_: hola! Espero que pronto seas una aficionada a mi fic y te mole y me dejes mas reviews, me ha gustado que me dejes reviews y gracias porque me as echo feliz, sigue leyendo please y en cuanto a sugerencias estoy abierta a todas, buenas o malas. Venga besotes!_

EMPERATRIZ-DRACONIANA_: hola amor! Que bien que me dejes un fic! Que feliz que soy! No me ves pero estoy saltando en la silla! Jeje! Yo si que estoy adicta a tu fic! Y también quiero que publiques tu fic con eli! La cual no me ha puesto review, yo la mato! Pos nada amor! Que sigue escribiendo y te quiero y sigue pronto! Bikos!_

LADY-SARAH-ROSE-BLACK_: primero __hola! Segundo que haces con mi apellido? Jeje que no que es broma! Que no quiero incomodarte! Que nada, que darte las gracias por leer mi capi y que quiero que leas este también y que te enganches…por que quiero mas reviews Tuyos! Los espero ! besos!_

------------------------------------------FIN--------------------------------------------------

_Bueno siento si este capitulo ha sido aburrido, y el anterior también, pero no sabia, si seguiría escribiendo o me cansaría, pero el tercero a mi me gusta mucho personalmente y a partir del tercero todo se complica, se enreda y empieza lo mejor. Hasta entonces….DEJARME REVIEWS!_


End file.
